A Nightmare
by Birdy of the Little variety
Summary: Kyle has a nightmare about revelaing his secret to Stan. Things go bad at the end when Stan makes a stupid mistake.


I walked alone. One foot after the other. I was walking to Stan's house, keeping my head down as the sun beat down against my neck. I watched the cracks in the sidewalk fly by as I walked fast.

I had something to tell him; needed to tell him. I was moving, but he knew that. What I needed to tell him was bigger. More important.

I walked up the steps to his house and knocked on the door. I heard Randy yell, then some footsteps. The door opened and Stan stood before me.

"Hey Kyle," Stan said.

"Hey," I said back.

He moved aside and motioned for me to come in. I walked in, my hands shvoed in my coat pockets and my head low. We walked up to his room and I sat on his bed. I was silent for a while.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow, huh?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," I forced myself to say.

It was silent again. I rehearsed my words in my head. I had to say this. It was something Stan needed to know, being my best friend and all.

"Stan," I began cautiously. "Th- there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" He asked

I cleared my throat. "I-I'm gay," I forced myself to look at him.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and…"

"What?"

"I love you," I dropped my head. Silence, yet again. How I dreaded it. Every second that went by where Stan didn't respond was like a knife going into my chest. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. _Answer Stan_. Just as I had thought it, he began to speak.

"Kyle…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me."

"Well, you should have told me sooner Kyle."

"Why?"

"Because: I love you, too. You're moving away from me and we can never be together. You know? You should have told me sooner so we could have had a chance."

"I'm sorry Stan, I-"

"No! Whatever, it's not your fault, it's just…you're leaving Kyle and I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

"Well maybe I can get my parents to let me stay."

"They've already bought the house, it's no use."

"I'm still living at my college. It's not far from here. I'll always visit."

"What about when you graduate? Will you just leave me her?"

Tears formed in my eyes. "Not Stan. I told you: I'm in love with you."

He shook his head. He was crying now, also. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed my shoulder and back, his nails digging into my skin. He rested his head in my shoulder and cried. After an hour, I left. I headed home. I thought of a way to convince my parents to let me stay at my college and just live here, I'd buy my own apartment and get a job. It would work.

2:00 AM

My phone rang. Not loud though. I has it on vibrate. I picked it up to see who it was; Stan. I walked into the bathroom and hit talk, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kyle, you can't go- you need to be here- one more night! Just one night together! Me and you-"

"Stan, Stan! What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Kyle, just one more night, Okay? Meet me at the elementary school playground. Okay?" _Click._

_What? Playground?_

2:30 AM at the school playground

"Stan? You here?" I called out as I walked cautiously about the swings. Then, a figure appeared from behind me. It was Stan.

2:45 AM

Stan and I were drunk. Flat out drunk! Stan had brought the beer. We lied in the grass drinking our bottles.

"Kyle, less do sumtin epic!" Stan was telling me.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Like…robbing a bank…"

"Robbing a bank?"

"Yeah! Fake one. Squirt gun and all! I've already had it planned."

"What do you mean you have it planned?" I looked at him.

Stan pulled a gun from his pocket. It looked real.

"It's face. Trust me. C'mon, It'll be fun!"

Sadly, I trusted him.

3:25 AM in front of the bank

Stan gave me a nod and I gave one back. We walked to the back of the bank.

3:55 AM inside the bank

"Put the gun down and come out! We don't want to hurt you boys!" I heard the cop say through his megaphone.

4:25 AM

Stan had decided to walk out. Said he didn't want any harm anyways. He pressed his lips to mine then walked out. The cops still didn't know the gun was fake. I watched Stan point the gun, then pulled the trigger. Water shot from his gun; bullets shot through the cops guns.

I collapsed. _How could he be so stupid?_

12:21 PM at the airport

After long hours of interrogation, I was back home. I got scolded. I would think we'd stay here in South Park, but we didn't. I boarded my plane and left. Just like that.

6:31AM in Kyle's room

I wake from my nightmare.


End file.
